Why am I Needed?
by WiccidKaye
Summary: You probably know the story...Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru. But one question was never answered...what did they do? We know Orochimaru couldn't use Sasuke's body for 3 years, so my guess is he used his body in a different way..I would actually li


You probably know the story...Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru. But one question was never answered...what did they do? We know Orochimaru couldn't use Sasuke's body for 3 years, so my guess is he used his body in a **different **way..I would actually like this to turn into a small contest of who can create the best, "What did Orochimaru do with Sasuke?" fanfic, can have a storyline or just get straight to the point

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just using it (not my fault Orochimaru seems like a pedophile!)contains yaoi lemon, Sasuke's POV.

Why Am I Needed?

I smirked. I had a feeling that things would be good here with Orochimaru and other Sound ninja.

"One thing first,"

I say at last.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Orochimaru hissed.

"What do you need me for?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"To give you power, make you strong enough to defeat-"

"You can try to shove your crap down my throat, but I won't belive it. What do you **really** need me for?"

Orochimaru smirked and lunged, pinning me to the floor.

"I want your body.."

He said, licking my cheek with his long tongue.

Feeling his warm, wet muscle on my face sent shivers down my spine.

"Pedophile..trying to rape me.."

I spat.

"It's not rape if you want it."

He said, gesturing to my forming arousal. And just slightly above my own, **his** large, yet still forming arousal.

"How about we remove those pants of yours..Sasuke.."

Just the way he said my name would give me chills and further enlarge my member.

He suddenly tore off my pants and I grabbed at his.

He grabbed my hands and said,

"Slow down, boy. I had no idea you wanted it that much."

He slid his hand up my shirt and tweaked at my hardened nipples while at the same time, bringing his pale lips to mine. His tongue wanted entrance and I instantly gave him access.

As our tongues clashed, we were each feeling up each other removing articles of clothing and our moans muffled by the kiss.

Orochimaru finally pulled away for air and spread my legs.

"I want you to relax..."

He hissed.

His long tongue then slithered into my hole, emitting a long moan from me immediately.

That long tongue moved in and out, slicking every last part in my ass.

He pulled out his tongue and inserted 2 of his slender fingers

He scissored in my hole, stretchng me out, soon rubbing my prostate, making my moan louder than any time before.

"You loooove all this, don't you?"

I nodded.

"And I know some of the things you've done before, like with that copycat ninja?"

I moaned once more, him still rubbing at my prostate.

"You're nothing but a whore, aren't you?"

I nodded shakily. His dirty words were arousing me more...and he knew it

"I need you to say it..Sasuke."

"I-I'm a whore!"

He removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon found a new pleasure, one much bigger than 2 fingers.

He shoved in his painfully large member and I hissed in pain, but he still continued to move in me.

His movements were slow at first, but began to quicken and my cries of pain became loud moans of pleasure.

Orochimaru grasped and began to pump away at my cock, always keeping pace with his slams into my hole.

I suddenly exploded it all onto his chest. He removed his hand from my cock and wiped some of it off his chest and into his mouth.

"Mm..delicious..now I **know** having you here will be fun.."

He soon also exploded into my hole and he pulled out, some of it dripping down my leg and I passed out..

_-End-_

I hope you enjoyed the story! I will be writing another story that will be kind of like a sequel..it'll be called More Than Training and it'll be a SasukexKakashi story, which will explain what Orochimaru meant by 'things you've done before, like with that copycat ninja'

Review Please, no flames please.


End file.
